The Sixth Sence
by Aeroe the yaoi lover
Summary: Link is now the Hero of Sound,and she is looking for the other 4 heroes.But when she finds out that there is a 6th hero, nothing will be the same. rated M incase I add lemon later on.Link is a chick in this.I suck at summaries.I hope the story is better!
1. Sad Beginnings

Hi! My first fan fict! Yay! I don't own anything besides Charlie, Henry, and other OOCs. Most of the story is in Link's POV. Link in this is a girl, if you're wondering. Zelda is replaced by Henry, and Link loves to sing. Well, here it is!

"Damn it…" I groaned. It was never supposed to end like this. The prophecy said that 'The Hero of Sound shall pull the Sword of Senses and shall unite with the 5 other Heroes', not 'The Hero of Sound shall lose all that is important to them'. "Look, Link. It was for the best. He was not one of the Heroes. He was a fraud," said Celia.

"I know, but he was my friend." I replied. I had to kill Charlie. He drew his sword and tried to kill me. At least Navi was with Henry. She would never understand.

My thoughts were interrupted by Niko. "Hi, Link! Tetra wants to see you." "Ok."

"Yes, Tera(1)?"I asked as I opened the door to our room. We still sail on a ship, along with Linebeck, but Tetra and I share a room . "Tomorrow, we are going to go to Hyrule Castle. My father just died and someone needs to watch over the kingdom, or all Hell would break loose. It would be like the Ganondorf scene all over again." She explained. "What about Henry?" "He's an idiot, none the less a dick." I looked down at the floor and slowly walked over to my bed. "Look. I know your having trouble with the whole 'Charlie' incident, but don't let that stop you from having fun. Your still a vir-" I cut her off mid-sentence. "Could we not talk about it right know?" Charlie was just about to kiss me when he pulled out his sword. "Fine… Good night." "Good night"

How was that? Well, I'm doing this kind of like a journal; one day at a time. Sorry it is so short! It's 2:00 am and I'm tired.

Link gave Tetra the nickname 'Tera' because when Link and Tetra first met, Link accidentally called Tetra Tera.

Please Review! Criticism or flaming (whatever you call it) is wanted. I need to improve my writing skillz.

LATERZ!

Good Night…


	2. Impa's Neice, the Warrior in Pink

Okay, guys! Day 2 is underway! Yay! I do not own LoZ, Hyrule, or Link's name. I only own this laptop, the new names, changed genders, OOC's, and the clothes on my back. Enjoy!

I was running. I don't know from what, but I was running. I suddenly tripped on a rock that was in my way. I heard a low, menacing laugh. "I might have perished, but I can bring down the hero, even in death!" the voice said. I turned around and saw an unforgettable face. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "Charlie, you don't have to do this! Please!" I begged. He unsheathed his sword and was preparing to give the final blow on my now paralyzed body. I closed my eyes and did the first thing that came to mind.

I sang. It was a simple little song that I learned from Aaryl. It told about six heroes that would save the Hyrule and will enchant the hearts of everyone around.

_The hero of sound will bring forth a song_

_That will repel of an intruding darkness_

_The song's power will not last long_

_Unless the hero can allow changes_

_The hero of sights will bring forth beauty_

_Once thought impossible by mankind_

_A beauty far greater than the enchanted Lily_

_That binds her to the darkness in peoples' hearts_

_The hero of tastes will bring forth a poison_

_Unknown by primitive humans_

_The poison will wreak havoc like an uncontrollable treason_

_And imperil the darkness in peoples' souls_

_The hero of touch will bring forth a light_

_That seeps into darkness at their touch_

_It will cast a light onto endless nights_

_And eventually will destroy the darkness inside out_

_The hero of scents will bring forth a smell_

_That will encourage the light to come out_

_When the darkness has resided, I do tell_

_Light will bask in the new world's peace_

Charlie looked at me as if I had a third eye. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a mix of bright white and a pitch black. I heard a remarkably soothing voice that said, "You, my dear, hold the key to saving Hyrule. When darkness comes from its own world, you will need to fight it off. Link, you were chosen to become the Oracle of Sound. Although others might not notice at first, you are the only one the darkness will trust. You've allowed darkness to taint your heart, allowing you to see a side of things that others can't. You are the indirect descendant of the Princess of Darkness herself. Princess Midna."

I jolted up from my bed. I glanced around, but Tetra was no where in sight. I got up but immediately sat down again. 'Owww…' I thought. My head was killing me. Tetra walked into the room. I slowly got up and walked over to her. "Have we docked yet?" I asked. "Yes. Henry has set up an agreement with the principle of the school in Castle Town. If we become students at that hell-hole, we can stay in Hyrule until Henry is mature enough to rule the kingdom. I doubt he'll ever be mature enough," Tetra explained.

I went over to the desk and picked up a bag Tetra already packed for me. I opened it up only to spot a picture of Henry, Tetra, Charlie, and I. In the back, I also saw a boy who looked a little older than the rest of us, but only just. He had pale skin, black hair with purple highlights (was that even possible…?), and gorgeous, deep crimson eyes. Wait! What was I thinking? I don't even know him! At least, I don't think…

I walked over to Tetra and asked, "Who's this?" Tetra just looked at it with a sigh. "That was Charlie's older brother, Shadow. He was a very good friend of mine. He has a bit of an accent, but you'll get past it real fast. When you where in the kingdom, he was living in Termina. At that time also, their little sister, Roperi, was living in Holodrum. That's Roperi," Tetra explained to me as she pointed out a little girl who had brown hair with red highlights that was in a messy braid that went down a little past mid-back. I remember Roperi, but not Shadow. I do remember how Henry used to talk about an older brother that always hid in the shadows, even as an infant.

Let's get going, shall we?" I offered, trying to change the subject before I blurt anything out that Tetra could use against me (she does that a lot). "Yes," she replied. Before we left, I grabbed my ipod and began to listen to Cendrillon by Miku Hatsune and Kaito.

_**It seemed like only a dream when we danced till morning**_

_**The clock ticked away with a magic ring**_

_**Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs**_

_**Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth**_

I only sang the female parts as I followed Tetra to the deck.

_The bitter coldness of a horse drawn carriage_

_**Dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rags at night**_

Tetra was now opening the hatch…

_**Find a stranger with a masked face**_

_**A person who whispers softly to you**_

_**Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade**_

_**It will cause sadness and ruin**_

_**Orphans will gather inside the castle**_

_**Each of their faces with a fake smile**_

_**The wings of an angel don't hold the answers**_

_**They will not help you know the truth**_

Once we got outside, I looked at the castle. By now, I quit singing. Only Tetra has ever heard me sing.

_The glass slipper that was left behind slowly melts into a red flames' ashes_

We went over to the Mustang that was awaiting us. Inside, Henry awaited in the driver's seat and Shadow was in the back with Roperi. Tetra sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back. I turned off my ipod and Roperi greeted me.

"Hi, Link!" Roperi greeted cheerfully. "So this is the infamous Link. I've heard a lot of stories about you," Shadow said in a sexy British accent. At that moment, I thanked the goddesses mentally for the darkness hiding my blush. "Y-yes. Th-that's m-me," I stuttered.

For a split second, our eyes met. I could swear I saw a hint of mischief in them. He smiled at me, but it wasn't as mischievous smile. It was more of a totally-clueless grin. I gave him a tiny little smirk.

As Henry drove, I silently looked out the window. Tetra gasped and turned up the radio. "I love this song!" She sang. No fucking way!

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

"Wow! I didn't know they put that on the radio!" I shouted. Roperi gave me this smug grin like I've caught her doing something illegal. Roperi saw that I was looking at her and she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, revealing an ear phone.

Roperi did a girlish giggle while I did a slight chuckle. "Everyone, we're here," Henry said, pulling Tetra out of her music trance and Roperi and I out of our fit of laughter. Henry got out of the red mustang and walked over to the door closest to me and opened the door, allowing me to get out.

When everyone was out of the car, Henry led us all to the lobby of the castle. Seven women in maid uniforms waited for us. The one leading us into the dining hall had blonde hair and pink eyes. She had an annoyingly bubbly voice and there was an overly dramatic bounce in her step. Overall, she seemed incredibly idiotic.

The maid that led us to the courtyard had brunette hair and deep brown eyes. They were very soft, like there was a spec of joy in a world of anger and gloom. Here voice was very sad and very down-to-earth. The girl that led us to the knight's hall was tall and thin. She had short, curly black hair and had unusually tan skin. To me, her skin tone ran in the family. 'She probably lived on Death Mountain before,' I thought. Her eyes were a deep grey and showed enthusiasm.

Each of us was escorted to our rooms by a different maid. My escort was a girl who looked no younger than me and she had black hair with hot pink bangs, and her hair was in pigtails. She had fairly light skin and bright lilac eyes. Her outfit was slightly different from the other maids, though. Instead of blue and white French maid uniform, she had a black dress that appeared torn at the collar and at the bottom, and the sleeves were hot pink. They were ripped at the end also.

"In case you're wondering, I am not a maid. My name is Kilala. I am actually Impa's niece. Both of my parents died, and Impa is the closest relative I have in this world. I'm just filling in for a maid that is pregnant at the moment," she said.

"I see. I do remember Impa talking about a niece from the Sheikah tribe, and her fighting skills excelled above the rest, but she would much rather take care of the children and the elderly," I said, remembering the look of longing in Impa's eyes as she said that.

"Well, here you are!" Kilala exclaimed. I opened the door that was in front of me and I stood there in awe. My room had a queen bed with white sheets covered with a quilt Henry, Charlie, Tetra, Aaryl, Impa, Charlotte, Queen Claire, and I had all made 7 years ago. There was an elegant vanity with a matching dresser, and a dark green desk. The walls were a lime green with dark green spirals. The floors were a dark green and were fuzzy. And when I mean fuzzy, I mean you-could-drown-in fuzzy.

There was a balcony instead of a window. From were my room was positioned, you could see castle town and the fountain. I turned around and Kilala was no where in sight. "Kilala! Where are you?" I yelled. "In here!" I heard Kilala yell from my closet.

I opened up the door to my dresser and all I saw were clothes. I glanced around. "Kilala! Where are you?" I shouted in worry. I heard a creek coming from the back of my closet. "Truffles?" Kilala offered as she emerged from a door hidden in the back of the large walk-in closet. "Sure," I said as I took one of the round, delectable chocolates out of the small leather bag with the triforce designed onto it.

"Come on! I'll show you to the 'Dungeon of Death'! Actually, it used to be the dungeon where the prisoners get tortured, but that was moved to the new stage in the plaza, but it's hardly ever used. Now, it's my room and an extension to your room. Plus, it's also an escape route!" Kilala cheered joyfully.

I just followed her through the endless corridors once we descended the countless stairs. "You ready?" Kilala asked. "Sure. Go for it," I said. She opened the door.

I couldn't believe what I saw…

So, here was part one of day 2! I just love the ending! Don't you? Okay, bold is Miku, underlined is Kaito, and bold + underlined is Miku and Kaito. This is probably one of the only chapters with this much music. Plus, I was in a very singy mood.

Reviews would be cherished, even if you burn me in a mob of flames. I'd love you all! I need to hone meh writin skillz!

Peace

Love

RPG

Laterz!


End file.
